Issue 18
Issue 18 is the eighteenth issue of The Wicked + The Divine and the first issue of Rising Action. It was released on 6 April 2016. Solicitation NEW STORY ARC An ideal jumping-on point. Persephone, live. The question is, will it be for more than one night? Don't call it a comeback, as JAMIE McKELVIE and MATT WILSON return to THE WICKED + THE DIVINE for the most rock-and-roll everything-explodes arc of the hit series.Image Comics April 2016 Solicitations - CBR Plot summary The issue opens with Persephone waiting to perform at a bar in Highbury & Islington. She is greeted by the owner, and vows that she is going to kill later that night. Meanwhile, at Valhalla, Minerva's parents unknowingly say goodnight to an illusion of a sleeping Minerva. They lay out her schedule for the next day, which happens to be her thirteenth birthday, and involves lots of promotional events her parents stand to profit from. Unbeknownst to them, Minerva is sneaking out to visit The Morrigan, who has promised her a secret present. Persephone begins performing at the bar and sends her audience into a state of despair, repeating the line, 'Persephone's in hell'. The audience are astonished and, realising they are in the presence of a new god, start posting pictures online. At Valhalla, Ananke berates Woden for not having completed a mysterious device she needs for the following day. Woden himself doesn't know what it is, and Ananke claims it is a birthday present for Minerva. Woden asks if she is going to be the fourth death but Ananke responds that she is too young. He then receives an alert from his phone telling him that there is a new god. Ananke gathers the other gods and tells them 'The Destroyer' has returned, claiming that it is performing a rite and must be stopped. She takes Woden, the Valkyries and Sakhmet with her, leaving Baal and Amaterasu behind to guard Valhalla, despite Baal's protests. As they leave, there is a knock at the door. Baal opens it and is attacked by Baphomet with a flaming baton, exacting his revenge for The Morrigan's capture. Baphomet makes his way towards The Morrigan's cage, only to find out she has already been freed by Minerva, who The Morrigan has informed about Ananke's murderous actions. They decide to take Minerva with them, but Minerva insists they bring her parents too, delaying the plan. Meanwhile, a bomb created by Woden materialises at the bar in Highbury. Persephone spots it and manages to shield the crowd from the explosion as Ananke's group arrives. Persephone engages in battle with them and conjures giant vines from the ground to knock them all down. This is revealed to be a diversion on her part and she disappears underground, where the other gods can't find her. Ananke and Woden realise their mistake and return to Valhalla, where Baphomet and Morrigan are fighting Baal. Persephone then breaks into Valhalla using her powers, holding a half-eaten pomegranate. She had been working with Baphomet and Morrigan all along. The four of them escape to the Underground, and Morrigan declares that they will wage war on Ananke. The scene cuts to a title card reading 'One Month Ago'. Persephone is in the Underground, lighting a cigarette with a miracle in bed. It is revealed that she and Baphomet slept together. The issue ends with a title card reading 'Don't Call it a Comeback, 23 September 2014'. Gallery Covers Wicdiv18.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue18-Cover2.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson WicDiv18-ECCC.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Preview Wicked+Divine18 intro.jpg|Page 1 Wicked+Divine18 001.jpg|Page 2 Wicked+Divine18 002.jpg|Page 3 Wicked+Divine18 003.jpg|Page 4 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 18 Category:Issues Category:Rising Action